


Ever Silent

by Merfilly



Category: Charlie's Angels (2000), Charlie's Angels (TV)
Genre: Death, Gen, Grief, Memorials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A call no one wanted comes to the Agency</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Silent

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in homage to the passing of John Forsythe. Thank you, John, for having entertained so many, so long.

The younger ones are the ones who first know. Dylan's actually with Bosley when the call comes in at the Agency. She knows it's bad even before he says a word, because his face completely caves in on itself.

She texts Natalie and Alex both, telling them to 'get here'.

"Dylan..." Bosley's voice is strained with an attempt at self-control.

"Already texted them," she quips, trying for light, to see if it shakes him out of the horrible shock he seems to be in. The attempt falls completely flat.

"Thanks. I have some people to call now." It's rare that Bosley throws her out of the office, but she leaves without protest, knowing he'll tell them all when the other two arrive. His voice is quiet as she makes it to the door.

"Kelly..." he says softly, and then the door cuts off all his words, but this has to be big if he's calling the Kelly she thinks he is.

`~`~`~`~`

Six other women show up by the end of the next day, and introductions are made. No one in the room is unaffected by Bosley's news. Sabrina just tightens up, while Kelly gives all of her support to Bosley. Jill and Kris lean on each other, while Tiffany and Julie try to find some way to bridge the silence in the room.

Dylan feels a numbness she didn't know she could, remembering the kindly man that had given them each the chance to make a new life, one that made differences for more than just themselves.

Sabrina finally pours everyone in the room a drink, and sets one in front of the loud speaker. "To Charlie!" she calls out, and while tears glisten in eyes, the only drink untouched rests from the box that will never speak again.


End file.
